The invention relates to camper conversions for motor vehicles. It relates, more particularly, to such conversions which extend the floor of the vehicle body to provide additional shelter space.
The recent expansion of motor camping has resulted in a wide variety of special designs to satisfy the requirement for shelter space at night. Camper bodies for pick-up trucks, tents specially adapted to be carried on roofracks, temporary conversions for `hatchback` car bodies, and many others have been proposed in the prior art.
None of the available devices of the art addresses itself to the task of providing sleeping space to the occupants of motor vehicles such as enclosed cross-country vehicles, vans and the like which inherently have a flat floor inside an enclosed body, but where the dimensions of that floor are marginal for use as a sleeping surface.
It is, therefore, the primary object of this invention to provide extension housing means for motor vehicles with enclosed bodies, in which the extension housing is provided with a floorboard coplanar with the floor of the vehicle proper.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an extension housing means, for motor vehicles, which may be packed into a small volume and readily carried within such vehicles.
It is a further object of this invention to teach constructional details which provide for economic manufacture and ease of erection and use of such extension housings for motor vehicles.